Problem: Find the $2 \times 2$ matrix $\mathbf{M}$ such that $\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -23 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}.$
Solution: Let $\mathbf{M} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix}.$  Then
\[\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a + 2b \\ c + 2d \end{pmatrix}.\]Also,
\[\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} -3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -3a + b \\ -3c + d \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, we have the system of equations
\begin{align*}
a + 2b &= -4, \\
c + 2d &= 4, \\
-3a + b &= -23, \\
-3c + d &= 2.
\end{align*}Solving this system, we find $a = 6,$ $b = -5,$ $c = 0,$ and $d = 2,$ so
\[\mathbf{M} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 6 & -5 \\ 0 & 2 \end{pmatrix}}.\]